One Emotion
by Nicky Morello
Summary: An Amezona songfic based on Clint Black's "One Emotion." Please Read, Review and Enjoy!


Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is an Amezona songfic to the Clint Black song _One Emotion_ I would like all credit for the spark that ignited the flame that is this fic to go to my friend sebmichales (on ) . Thank you for the inspiration. I hope this story is everything you wanted it to be! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Title: One Emotion

 _Looking for the feelings_ _  
_ _That used to tell me something's wrong_ _  
_ _Like all the doubts_ _  
_ _When love sent shivers down my spine_

Amelia Sheperd walked into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital with a smile on her face. Her life finally felt stable, like everything was going good for a change. The tumor had seemingly taken with it all the fears and worries she had held onto for so long. As a neurosurgeon she knew that was impossible but she was willing to let herself believe it for a little while. She approached the nurse's station and smiled at April Kepner.

"Good morning April" The neurosurgeon smiled brightly at her friend. "How are you?"

"Morning." April smiled back, handing Amelia a tablet. "I'm good. You?"

Amelia would have answered; she really would have, had something—or rather _someone_ —had grabbed her attention. Arizona Robbins stood by the coffee cart down the hall, and Amelia couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. She was talking to Maggie, whose back was turned towards the neurosurgeon. Amelia watched as the blonde talked animatedly about something. The dimples in her cheeks deepening every time she smiled. Her blue eyes shone like crystals as her excitement intensified. Her blonde hair, which framed her gorgeous face beautifully, bounced as she talked. Amelia couldn't help but smile. She had been hopelessly in love with the Peds surgeon for a very long time now. From her perky attitude to her gorgeous figure; Amelia Sheperd was in love.

 _But all I'm feeling_ _  
_ _Is pure and simply we belong_ _  
_ _And what's come over me_ _  
_ _Are chills of another kind_

A cough brought her out of her thoughts. "Amelia are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry Kepner." Amelia turned to her.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" April asked, smiling broadly.

"Maybe because she's so far out of my league it's not even funny? I mean look at her." Amelia looked back at the coffee cart where Arizona was now listening to Maggie. "She's breathtaking."

April walked around the counter and put a hand on Amelia's arm. "Tell her." She grinned as she walked away.

As if her feet were moving on their own accord Amelia suddenly found herself standing by the two women at the coffee cart. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Arizona smiled back at the brunette, almost causing her to go weak in the knees.

"Hey Amelia I was just inviting Arizona and Sofia over for dinner tonight. Are you cool with that?" Maggie asked her sister.

"Uh yeah of course." Amelia stammered. Arizona was going to be in her house that night and that thought alone sent a shiver down her spine.

"Great." Arizona smiled, resting her hand on Amelia's arm. "See you tonight Amy." Her eyes seemed to smile as she walked past. Amelia turned and watched her walk away, her hips swinging as she moved, The brunette felt her heart rate pick up as she stared at the blonde.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

The day progressed easily for Amelia. She had two surgeries that day, both of which went well. As she worked, she found her mind wandering to the upcoming dinner. Just the thought of Arizona Robbins being in her house in something other than scrubs was enough to drive her wild. Of course she had seen her out of scrubs many times; but this time felt different. It felt like something new was about to start. Amelia wasn't sure if it was because the removal of the tumor had brought her clarity, but she did know that she was in love with Arizona Robbins and she was ready to make it known. There was a force pulling her towards the blonde and she knew that only wild horses could drag her away.

 _One emotion wrapped around me_ _  
_ _One emotion I can hold on to_ _  
_ _Wherever it's going is exactly where I want to be_ _  
_ _One emotion's got a hold of you and me_

As the day finally came to a close and Amelia was getting her things from her locker, the door to the attending's lounge opened and Arizona walked in. Amelia felt her breath hitch. The blonde was still in her scrubs and white lab coat. Her hair looked slightly tousled and a hint of tiredness was evident in her blue eyes. But all Amelia could see was beauty.

"Hey" Arizona smiled. "I was just wondering if I needed to bring anything tonight?"

"Uh no." Amelia found her voice. "Just bring your beautiful self and Sofia."

Arizona grinned. "Will do. I'll see you tonight Amy." The smile never left her face as she exited the room and that made the brunette swoon.

 _There's nothing left_ _  
_ _Of the useless things I used to feel_ _  
_ _Only love now_ _  
_ _As everything else just fades away_

After getting home Amelia rushed into her room to change. She pulled on a pair of tight dark blue jeans that hugged her curves; and a black short sleeved shirt that hugged her torso perfectly. Amelia smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She seriously hoped this worked. After checking her make up and heading into the kitchen she heard Meredith whistle.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" Meredith asked, smiling at her sister in law.

"Uh yeah kind of. " Amelia smiled at her. She hadn't told Meredith about her feelings, but she knew her sister in law would be completely accepting. "Arizona."

"I knew it!" Meredith grinned. "Alex owes me fifty bucks."

Maggie walked into the room. "It's about time you told her. I could feel you eyeing her behind me today."

Amelia chuckled, blushing deeply. "I just, I feel like I'm setting myself up for rejection."

"Are you kidding?" Meredith laughed. "You are so oblivious."

"What?" Amelia asked, confused.

"She stares at you too." Maggie replied. "It's like being in a war zone with the way you two constantly stare at each other."

"Go for it Amy. She won't reject you and we'd all love you to be together. You're good for each other." She rubbed her the brunette's shoulder gently just as the doorbell rang.

Amelia stood motionless as Meredith walked to the door. _Arizona stared at her too?_ How had she never noticed that? She watched as Meredith opened the door and her heart stopped. Arizona stood with her hair curled, framing her angelic face. She wore a soft blue sweater that brought out the beauty in her blue eyes. The shirt hugged every curve of her upper body. Amelia's eyes trailed down the blonde's figure, stopping at her hips. The dark black pants brought out ever aspect of her muscular legs. Amelia grabbed onto the counter for support as the blonde, who held Sofia's hand, walked further into the house.

"Hey Amelia." The blonde smiled as she approached her and Amelia caught the scent of her vanilla perfume. Amelia felt like her head was swimming.

"Hey." She smiled. "Glad you guys could make it. Suppers almost ready."

"Can I go play with Zola?" Sofia asked.

"Of course you can baby." Arizona said, smiling at her daughter. "She's growing up so fast." The blonde mused.

"Yeah. She's becoming a beautiful young woman." Amelia smiled. "She clearly gets that from her mommy."

"Yeah. She does have Callie's beauty." Arizona agreed.

"Hm maybe." Amelia nodded. "But that's not the mother I was referring to." She winked at Arizona as she walked away, swaying her hips slightly. She could feel the blonde's eyes on her as she moved, making her heart rate increase. The brunette walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "What can I get you to drink Arizona?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh white wine would be great." Arizona replied.

"I donno Robbins. Should we get the spare bedroom ready?" Meredith chuckled, remembering the last time Arizona had drank wine at her house.

"Hm, funny." Arizona chuckled. "No I don't think I'll be drinking that much tonight." Arizona smirked, her eyes never leaving Amelia who was pouring wine into a glass.

Unbeknownst to the two women, Meredith and Maggie were watching them, exchanging glances as the finished preparing the dinner.

"Aunt Zona." Zola asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" Arizona asked, smiling at her niece.

"I'm good but I wanna show you something. Come with me please." Zola grabbed Arizona's hand and led her to the living room.

Amelia watched them sit down on the couch where Zola began showing her some drawings. She watched as Arizona spoke to Zola, a huge smile on her face. Amelia felt deep warmth spread inside her. This woman was her everything and she needed to tell her.

 _It's all around us_ _  
_ _Though you might not see it_ _  
_ _It's just as real as the wild horses_ _  
_ _You would have to have to drag me away_

After dinner was done and the dishes had been put away the adults sat in the living room and talked for awhile. Zola and Sofia had begged to have a sleepover, and Arizona and Meredith had agreed. As they all sat talking it felt more like it was only Meredith and Maggie that were conversing. Arizona and Amelia seemed to be lost in their own world. Their eyes locked, dark blue meeting dark blue. Their gaze felt like a magnetic pull that they couldn't escape from. Amelia could feel her heart pounding like a drum. The world around them felt like a million miles away.

"Well I think we're gonna head to bed. Goodnight you two. The kids are all tucked in and the spare bedroom is ready for you Arizona." Meredith said with a smirk.

Arizona stood up and hugged both women. "Thank you guys for everything. Goodnight."

As they watched the two women head to their bedrooms, Arizona turned to meet Amelia's eyes.

 _One emotion wrapped around me_ _  
_ _One emotion I can hold on to_

Amelia laughed softly. "Well I guess it's just you and I." She patted the sofa beside her.

I guess it is." Arizona smiled as she sat down beside the brunette. "Tonight was wonderful. I feel like I've been working nonstop. It's nice to have a break you know?" The blonde turned and looked at Amelia, who was now turned on the couch facing her. The brunette's eyes seemed darker somehow and the slightest bit of a smirk was evident on her face.

"Yeah." Amelia agreed. "I haven't had a day off in what feels like ages. Thank God we both have tomorrow off. Maybe we could do something with the kids?"

"That would be wonderful." Arizona grinned, her eyes once again meeting Amelia's. "I'd love to spend time with you Amy."

Amelia felt like her heart was going to explode. The things she was feeling were so intense she could hardly stand it. "Arizona…" She whispered.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Amy." The blonde stood up and walked towards her room. Amelia felt her heart physically drop, like someone had punched her in the stomach. _Maybe she doesn't feel the same way._ She thought.

Standing up and turning off the lights, the brunette slowly made her way down the hall. Just as she passed Arizona's room she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. "See? Two can play at this game Dr. Sheperd." The blonde's voice whispered in her ear.

Turning around in Arizona's arms, the brunette pushed her against the wall kissing her deeply. Her hands moved into blonde hair and she felt Arizona grab her hips, pulling her plush against her. Amelia ran her tongue along the blondes bottom lip and was quickly granted access. Amelia moaned into Arizona's mouth, her tongue fighting the blondes for dominance, tasting the wine and strawberry ice cream on her tongue. Arizona's hands moved to her ass and squeezed gently, Amelia moaned deeply at the pressure.

Pulling back, Amelia rested one arm on the blonde's hip and the other remaining on her cheek. "Arizona, you have no idea how long I've wanted this. What I feel for you is so intense, so deep. I've never felt this before and I'm terrified. Terrified that I'm gonna wake up and this is all gonna be some dream."

Arizona cupped the brunette's cheeks. "You aren't dreaming. I love you Amy, so much that I feel like my hearts gonna burst. I want you, I need you. Wherever this goes, I want it. All of it." She leaned in and kissed Amelia with every ounce of love and passion she felt.

 _Wherever it's going is exactly where I want to be_ _  
_ _One emotion's got a hold of you and me_

As Arizona took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. As they undressed each other, stealing kisses every second they could. As their bodies came together by the light of the moon. As they showed each other just how much they loved each other. They both felt one emotion deep within their hearts. An emotion that wasn't going to leave any time soon. An emotion so simple yet so complex. An emotion simply called _Love_.

Author's Note: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
